In todays world
by chiller4D
Summary: Tatsumi was just a regular kid who did regular things. But after transferring to another city, Tatsumi now attends a weird school where a group of vigilantes called Night Raid reside, who use even weirder weapons. After getting into a fight with one of their members Tatsumi is recruited. How will he manage? Can he keep it a secret from his own family?
1. Chapter 1 The new kids

_**In this AU, It's the modern time and society. It takes place mostly at a high school, I hope you enjoy don't forget to let me know if there is anything that I can do to fix the story. As always enjoy the Fanfic and don't forget to Follow/Fav. (=**_  
><em><strong>P.S The Teigu still exist in this world.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter1. The new<strong>_** kids**

The one thing Tatsumi hated more than anything was transferring schools. He hated having to make new friends and having to remember new faces,Tatsumi let out a sigh as he checked himself in the mirror he brushed his short brown hair, and he put on his usual outfit of a tan sweater vest, white high collar jacket, with a pair of black pants and boots. "Well at least this school don't have a dress code." Suddenly there was a knock at his door but before he could awanser it his brother Ieyasu and his sister Sayo walked in "Hay, what's taking you so long?" Sayo puffed. Sayo was dressed in her black school uniform. Sayo had long black hair with a flower in the side that almost fell out as she plopped down on Tatsumi's bed "Why aren't you in you in your uniform? You're not going to miss the first day, right?" Sayo questioned. Tatsumi smirked at the comment "There's no dress code. I don't have to wear it.". Iyeasu glanced at Sayo and they started laughing.  
>"What's so funny?" Tatsumi asked.<br>"Nothing... Except that only the hooligans don't wear the uniform." Sayo laughed.  
>"But lots of people don't wear that stupid uniform." Tatsumi complained.<br>"Just put the, damn thing on!" Sayo shouted. Tatsumi knowing how short-tempered she is, decided not to argue with her and put on the uniform. Tatsumi hated the black and red uniform he even had to loosen the tie cause it makes him itch. "Let's go!" Iyeasu screamed with excitement. "Yeah! Let's have a great year here." Sayo threw her arms in the air. Then the three siblings headed out to they're new school.

* * *

><p>While on his way to school, Tatsumi got separated from Sayo and Iyeasu. He was completely lost without his siblings to help him find the way there, upon turning the corner he bumped into a taller blonde woman.<br>"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention" Tatsumi looked up at the woman's huge rack.  
>"See something you like?" The woman asked.<br>"N.. No!" Tatsumi blushed waving his arms around shaking his head "I was lost and bumped into you.." Tatsumi trailed off  
>"Well, you seem like a nice Lad. Is there any way for this Onee-San to lend a hand?" She smiled.<br>Tatsumi repaying with a smile of his own asked "Do you know the way to Taku High?" the lady giggled "Wow, it just so happens I work there!" The woman had surprising strength as she lifted Tasumi over her shoulder with ease. This caused Tatsumi at first shocked but then embarrassed, flailing around like a fish out of water begging her to put him down. Eventually they reached the school where she put Tatsumi down at the front entrance and ran off into the school. "What a nut job!" Tatsumi gritted as he brushed himself off. Tatsumi was greeted by a young girl who had short blonde hair with a fluffy blue hair accessory. She wore a long sleeve white shirt with a blue bow tied at the collar under a blue dress with a black midsection. "What are you doing sitting on the ground like that, silly?" She smiled down at him with a sweet smile "Class is going to start soon better hurry!" She helped him to his feet, Tatsumi couldn't belive the soft feeling of her hands.  
>"I'm tatsumi a first year." Tatsumi smiled.<br>"Well, it's nice to meet you Tatsumi. I'm Aria Taku." Aria held her hand out for a shake.  
>"Wait, your dad owns the school, right?" Tatsumi taking her hand. Aria giggled grabbing his hand and running into the school.<br>"Whoa! Where are you taking me?"  
>"I like you Tatsumi." Aria winked at Tatsumi, causing him to blush "That's why I'm going to show you how this school is evil!" Aria's expression changed to a more serious look. (Wow, I can't belive what's happening right now!) Tatsumi smiled to himself. Tatsumi's smile faded when he pondered over what Aria had just told him (Wait! What does she mean by "Evil"?). They ran to behind the school where a make shift hide-out stood, and on the school wall next to it was a giant owl spray painted with big red letters under it spelling NIGHT RAID. Aria pointed at the painted owl stating "That's the evil of this school".<p>

Aria pulled out an envelope with pictures of students in them, she handed them to tatsumi "Those are a few of the bastards that desecrate this school, that my family worked so hard on!" Aria spat, while Tatsumi looked over the pictures. (I guess that's what Sayo ment by hooligans) As Tatsumi looked over the pictures he noticed some that seemed out-of-place "Wait. Some of these are adults."  
>Aria nodded "Yep. Even the teachers partake in this kind of behavior."<br>"What exactly do they do?" Tatsumi cocked an eyebrow.  
>"The list goes on forever.. But for starters they don't wear the uniform that the SCHOOL! Pays for, and they're always skipping class..." Aria bawled her fist "And the worst part is the teachers just let them do as they please! Heck, they even join or help them. It mocks everything me and my family worked for!"<br>"Is that so?" A voice called from behind them, Tatsumi and Aria looked slowly behind them to see a black hair student with a katana and... "You're the BOOBS! I mean Lady from earlier!" Tatsumi pointed to the tall blonde haired woman."  
>"Exactly. It's that Onee-San from earlier." She winked at Tatsumi.<br>"Leone and Akame!" Aria glared at them.  
>The long-haired girl stepped forward "I'm Akame of class 1-B" she pointed the sword at the pair "And you're trespassing."<br>"My dad own this school! And secondly I can have you arrested for bringing a weapon on school grounds." Aria smirked.  
>"So you threaten my group?"<br>"Hell yeah! I'll have you all expelled or fired!"  
>"Aria.. Let's not provoke the girl with the sword." Tatsumi started to shake Aria's shoulders.<br>"If you threaten me or anyone in my group, then you're a target" Akame ran at the pair.  
>"Whoa! wait let's not-" Aria tried to reason but Akame swung at her anyway. Tatsumi pulled her behind him just in time.<br>"I don't know what your problem is but I won't let you hurt Aria!" Tatsumi yelled.  
>"You're not the target, but if you get in the way I will kill you." her vacant expression never-changing.<p>

* * *

><p>Leone felt bad for the poor boy (I wonder if he's realized that his wallet went missing?) Leone tried hard to keep in her laugh. She watched in amusement as Tatsumi picked up an old umbrella off the ground and held it up like it was a sword. (Maybe I should stop this before it really does escalates into killing one another... Nah.) Leone stood there smiling as she watch the two go at it. Akame ran and catapulted off tatsumi's head and ran at Aria. As she swung her sword came to a halt, she looked at her sword to see the handle from Tatsumi's umbrella wrapped around it. Tatsumi spun the umbrella around to hit her with the point, but Akame jumped back. Tatsumi swung at her again but Akame had unbelievable speed and ducked and stabbed him in the chest. Tatsumi let out a loud "ACK-" before falling to the ground, "TATSUMI!" Aria screamed. Akame walked towards Aria but jumped back when she felt something grab her leg, Tatsumi stood up with a smile on his face "Tatsumi..." Aria cried out "I thought you died there." she smiled while tears streamed down her face.<p>

"How did you survive my Murasame?" Akame pointed at Tatsumi "Do you have a Teigu?"  
>"Don't have a clue what that is but..." Tatsumi reached into his jacket and pulled out a wooden statue that had a chip were Akame stabbed it. ".. It was my parents that protected me."<br>Akame regained her stance and charged at Tatsumi (Damn! She's too fast I can't get-) The sword came within inches of his neck, before Leone finally stepped in and pulled Akame back. "Hay! You don't want to get arrested, do you?" Leone asked. The girl didn't respond, Leone then glanced over at Tatsumi.  
>"You're a good fighter. What'd you say your name was again?"<br>Tatsumi hesitated before responding "Tatsumi." He said cooly.  
>"Well Tatsumi we could use a fighter like you, how would you like to join Night Raid?" Leone smiled.<br>"You just tried to kill us!" Aria yelled, then she turned to Tatsumi "Don't do it." She pleaded.  
>"If I join your stupid gang, will you leave her alone?" Tatsumi glared daggers at the two girls.<br>"Sure as long as she don't come near our turf again." Leone smiled picking both Aria and Tatsumi.  
>"What're you doing?" Aria thrashed around.<br>"Taking y'all to meet the rest of Night Raid."  
>"But why do you need me?" the girl started to cry again.<br>"Cause you'll probably just snitch on us." Leone laughed "Oh, and by the way Tatsumi... I kind of took you're wallet when you bumped into me earlier. Hope you're not too mad." Leone winked.  
>"You took what?" Tatsumi started patting his pockets to find his wallet, but couldn't.<br>"Where are we going?" Aria questioned.  
>"To our HQ."<br>"But wasn't that your hide out back there?" Tatsumi pointed in the opposite direction. Leone giggled "That place is just where we go to skip classes, where we're going isn't for hanging out. It's for work!"  
>"What kind of work?"<br>"Well you could call it murder... But I call it being a vigilante!" Leone winked. (What the hell did I just get myself into...)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well I hope you enjoyed the my take of what would happen if it happen in our genertation. Just a heads up there is going to be some OC in here, and Orginal Teigus<strong>_. _**Until next time stay safe and thanks for reading, don't forget to comment telling what you liked or disliked.**_

_**WARNING! I don't own Akame ga Kill!**_


	2. Chapter 2 Night raids newest recruits

_**chapter 2. Night Raid's newest recruits.**_

_In the mountains, five miles from the school..._

Tatsumi rolled around in bed trying to get comfortable, when his hand suddenly felt something soft and warm. Slowly opening his eyes he noticed some one else was laying in his bed. After rubbing his eyes and adjusting his vision he noticed Aria laying next to him. Aria opened her eyes and noticed Tatsumi sitting there.  
>"Tatsumi?" Aria yawned. It was after fully waking up that Aria noticed what Tatsumi was holding. She turned bright red in the face. "What do you think you're doing, Tatsumi?" Tatsumi now also noticing what he was doing quickly let go and and started to shake his arms yelling "Wait! It's not what it looks like!"<p>

Aria slapped Tatsumi across the face "At least have the manners of taking me to dinner first, you PIG!" Aria jumped out of bed covering her breast with her arms "These aren't just toys for you to play with."  
>"Why were you even in my bed?" Tatsumi backed away. Both paused from their arguing remembering that they weren't at their houses, (<em>That's right we were brought here by Night Raid<em>) Tatsumi rubbed the hand mark on his face. Everything from the night before was still a blur to the pair, all they could remember was that they were brought here by Leone and Akame, and asked to wait for their boss to return to give the okay. Tatsumi could still remember the people he and Aria, had met the night before.

* * *

><p><em>Last night in the meeting room...<br>_Leone was showing Tatsumi and Aria around the base, when they ran into a woman reading a book. Leone had told her about the situation with Tatsumi and Aria.

"Huh? You hadn't made your decision to join yet?" The girl questioned. The woman gave off an innocent aura with a hint of air handedness, she had a slender body with long purple hair and purple eyes. She wore a sleeveless lilac with purple detached arm sleeves and white boots. Tatsumi could tell though behind those sweet glasses she had killing intent, well it was more as she had definitely seen more bloodshed than ounce. Tatsumi had been good at telling who was a killer and who wasn't. For he had to kill ounce but he didn't like to dwell on that.  
>"Yeah, Schere. Shower them with some warm words for me." Leone smiled and patted the teens on their heads.<br>"Hmmm..." Schere squinted, deep in thought "In the first place, now that you know the location of our hideout, You'll be killed if you don't become one of us you know?"  
>A single tear came to Tatsumi's eye "That's so warm it's making me tear up." he replied, Aria on the other hand tried to run off but Leone grabbed her by her collar.<br>"I'll join you, I'll kill for you, I'll do what ever you want. Just don't kill me" Aria squirmed. Leone grabbed her shoulder and said "That's the winning spirit!"

(_...So this really is a gathering of weirdos after all_) Tatsumi sighed. "HEEY!" A voice called out. An angry girl in her teens walked in "Wait a second Leone! Why're you letting those people into the hideout!?" She bawled her fist. The girl was below average height. She had very long and beautiful pink hair tied in pig-tails. She had big pink eyes and wore a pink outfit. Tatsumi using keen observation could tell she was quick-tempered, and irritated by new people. He could also tell just by looking at her that under that cold exterior, she's warm and kind on the inside. Rather she would show that side of her self is really up to how Tatsumi treats her.

"'Cause their with us now." Leone smiled. This claim made the girl agitated, so agitated that it look like she would explode "They aren't one of us yet, are they!?"

"they haven't got the bosses permission, either!" She shot a quick glance at Tatsumi and Aria, then in a dramatic fashion whipped her head to the side "Not qualified" This remarked worked up Tatsumi and Aria but it really hit Aria more "It doesn't seem like they'll be able to work with professionals like us at all..." She puffed. That was the last straw, Aria was not going to be kidnapped then insulted by their kidnappers.

"Bitch! Get off our case, I bet we're ten times better than you'll ever be!" If looks could kill Aria would have destroyed the base, wit the look she shot at Twin-tails. This caught her by surprise at first but quickly returned with "I bet you don't even know what we do here. How could you possibly be better than I am." And proceeded to stomp off but stopped to look back one last time and say "BTW, your boyfriend is drooling over you." Everyone's glances switched from the girl to Tatsumi, whose face turned bright red. "He's not my boyfriend!" Aria yelled but the girl was gone.  
>"That was just Mine, she can be a pain at first but she's actually cool." Leone reassured them.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Training Grounds...<em>  
>"DORYAAAA!" A sweaty man yelled. The trio walked out to the back known as the training ground where several men and a girl were hanging out. Leone stopped after giving the run down and said "...And over there, the one who clearly looks like he reeks of sweat, is Bulat." Tatsumi was taken in at the mans exceptional experience with the spear, he was so taken in that he left a dumfounded look on his face.<p>

The man was defintaly in his mid 20's. He was sporting jet black hair, combed into a pompadour. He's ripped and has a sharp face. The man stopped his training to look over at the trio.  
>"Ah hey, it's Leone! And that boy is..." Bulat's expression changed to confusion "Who is that boy? And is that Aria-Chan?" The sweaty man questioned as he wiped himself off. Tatsumi looked at Aria, who's lower jaw was dropped from the top "S..Sensei?" Aria sputtered out "You work for these people?" Bulat started to laugh "I don't work for them..." He trailed off with a huge smile "I work with them."<br>"Aria you know him?" Tatsumi cocked a brow.  
>"He's the one who runs the dojo at our school. I take his class everyday after school." Aria smiled at her teacher.<br>Bulat walked over and extended his hand to Tatsumi, which he gladly excepted "It's Bulat, by the way. In case you didn't hear it." he smiled at the boy "It's nice to meet you.". Aria and Leone started to giggle, Tatsumi gave them both a confused look. Leone leaned in and whispered "Be careful, this guy's a homo." This threw a curve ball at Tatsumi at first, but he wasn't one to judge. Bulat just laughed and said "Hey, Hey, He'd misunderstand, right?" That question kind of creeped Tatsumi out. (_He's cool and all but I don't swing that way_..) Tatsumi felt tingles go down his spine.

"It's okay kid. He's hit on me too." A taller man doing push-ups looked up and said. A girl with spiky pink hair tuning her guitar sat on top of him, she looked over at Tatsumi and said "And I tried hitting on him, but I had no success." She sighed. "The name's Janice, and the one sitting under me is Marco. That's my boyfriend."

Marco was a taller man but wasn't as buff. He was a tanner man with brown dread locks and brown eyes. While Janice was a shorter woman who had a punk rock attitude to her, she was wearing a black tank-top with a black short skirt with black pantyhose, with pink boots and a matching pink leather jacket. Tatsumi could tell just by looking, well anyone could tell they were both from America. "But if he's your boyfriend then why do you hit on Bulat?" Aria asked, Janice giggled "I meant before I was dating Marco.". Tatsumi heard a strange noise and looked over at a kid cutting a tree with some strange blade. "Who's that?" Tatsumi pointed at the kid. "Oh, that's Itami." Bulat replied, "He's also a Masochist." Leone smiled "He doesn't care who's it from, but he loves to feel pain or anyone who can give him it." The boy stopped cutting tree and looked at the two teens "Are either of you into bondage?" Not knowing how to reply they just stared at him "No? Okay..." He sighed in disappointment and went back to slashing the tree.

The boy was about the same height as Tatsumi, he has messy black hair with black eyes. He wore a black hoodie with yellow stripes going down the shoulder, he also had jeans and black shoes. He also had on a beanie. Tatsumi analyzing the boy figured that even with his Masochistic nature the boy could handle himself in a fight, he could also tell that he was level headed and smart but wasn't one to just show it off.

* * *

><p><em>At nearby hotsprings... <em>  
>A young green hair teen crawled out from a bush sitting on top of a hill. Panting with a perverted smile on his face he states "It's almost Leone's bathing time. I won't think twice about the danger if it's to see those breasts!" Suddenly a presence fell uopon the young boy grabbing his hand and bending back "Then how about I break, two fingers." BAAAAAA! The boy screamed out.<br>"You never learn, Raba." Leone pulled his arm back while planting her foot on his back. "FUCK! I CAN STILL GO ON!" He screamed (_That would've sounded cooler if it was on a battle field.._) Aria giggled. "...And so this idiot is-" Aria lunged forward "He's Rabac, he also goes to our school. As a matter of fact he's in our class." Rabac looked back and for the first time he noticed Aria standing there, another perverted smile came across his face ***CRACK*** Rabac let out another scream "What the hell was that for?" Leone looked down at him "I know you were thinking dirty thoughts about Aria." This caused the girl to blush.

Rabac had short green hair and red goggles on top of his head. He wore a long green jacket with a fur trimmed hood over a white and red ringer shirt and blue jeans. He wore it with brown shoes. Tatsumi using his insight figured that he was a perverted easy going person, but he could also tell that if the time came he wouldn't hesitate to wound or kill a woman. Rabac gave off a wise aura, this lead Tatsumi to belive that he was very smart, playful, and optimitic by nature. This also lead Tatsumi to think that Rabac was very loyal to his friends.

* * *

><p><em>Walking near a riverbed...<em>  
>"I've kind of had enough already..." Tatsumi started to slug and drag his feet. "I'm enjoying myself, I never knew you guys were so cool." Aria's attidtude began too change, at first despising Night Raid beause they gave her parents school a bad reputation, but now she's slowly growing to like the bunch of them. (<em>It's probably because they're not the thugs she thought them to be...<em>) Tatsumi looked to Aria. She returned his look with her own blushing and quickly looking away.

"Look, the one over there's Akame. Isn't she cute?" The teens looked up at the young girl who was chopping away at a dead bird. (_Cute isn't exactly how I would describe it.._) Tatsumi's face faded from any expression except bewilderment. Pulling some meat off the giant bird that Tatsumi had never seen before, and tossed it to Leone saying "You should eat too, Leone."  
>"Oh, thanks." She gladly excepted the meat. Akame held out a drum stick up to Tatsumi and Aria "Did you... Become one of us?"<p>

"No, not yet." Tatsumi awansered.  
>"Then I still can't be giving this meat to you." She pulled the meat away. (<em>Good I didn't want any!<em>) Tatsumi's and Aria's noses cringed at the smell.

Tatsumi wanted to take the time to analyze Akame since he didn't really get the chance to last time. Akame had long black hair that reaches down to her knees and red eyes. She's sporting a black sleeveless mini dress with a white collar and a red tie. She wears a red belt that has red side cover. She wears it with long black socks and black shoes. Akame also had black gloves with red gauntlets. Tatsumi tell that she puts up a cold front (_But she's probably just socially awkward._) She cares for her friends, and is always worried about them. But on the field of battle she's got no mercy for the enemy, Tatsumi remembered that from the last time they battled.

Taking a chunk out of her meat Leone noted "But still, aren't you being extravagant today?"  
>"The Boss is back." She replied while chewing on a bone.<p>

* * *

><p>"Yo." A silver haired woman waved. This woman stuck out the most to Tatsumi for obvious reasons, this woman know as "The Boss" had a prostetic arm and an eyepatch.<br>"Welcome back, Boss. Do you have any souvenirs?" Leone scratched the back of her head nervouly. "Putting that aside. Leone, it would appear that you got into another public fight three days ago..." (..Not Good! Got to go!) Leone started to sweat, She was bolting it in seconds. But the Boss shot her robotic arm at the woman and started to reel her in "It's not good to enjoy fighting with a strong enemy too much..." The Boss smiled "Do something to fix that habit of yours."

"I got it, so stop that screeching sound!" The Boss stop retracting her arm, also stopping the noise.  
>"By the way, who's the youngsters?"<br>"That's right, Boss! I recommend this talented guy!" Leone grabbed Tatsumi by his shoulders and pushed him forward.  
>"Does he show promise?"<br>"He does." Leone said with genuine satsifaction "Well, anyway, just give it a try." Leone turned back to Tatsumi.  
>"And what of the girl?"<br>"Oh.. Well, she's more of a tag along." The Boss stood up and started to walk away.  
>"Akame... Gather everyone in the meeting room. I want to hear more about this boy."<p>

* * *

><p><em>Later in the meeting<em> room..  
>After explaining everything that happened with Tatsumi and Akame the Boss said "I see." She held out her robotic arm for Tatsumi "I understand the situation completly."<p>

"Tatsumi! Would you like to join Night Raid?" Tatsumi paused for a second to think it over _"It's not like I would harm anything If I joined.. But what would Sayo and Ieyasu think, what would they do if they were me. Even Aria grew to like these people and she just met them. Hell! They even tried to kill her. I haven't even met all the members yet, there are still people in this room we haven't talked to. They also help the world by stopping criminals, and it's not like I got anything better to do. I just moved here and don't know anyone except these guys." _Taking this into account Tatsumi had made his descion.

"You guy try to change the world for the better by taking out the corrupt officals. But no matter how you put it murder is murder..." He started to really gain everyone's attention "But I belive if it's for the right reasons then it's okay, you might think that's not true but it's just my opion. My parents were killed by my mothers brother, but because he was the mayor he could completly cover the whole thing up like they never even existed in the first place. But that wasn't enouph cause me, my brother, and sister were still alive. So he set out to kill us as well, when he got to our house he pulled out a gun and tried to shoot my brother. I pulled a knife out of the kitchen and stabbed him in the neck. We were let off the hook because it was self defense, but ever since then we would move place to place having no real home. We just run from our problems! Well no more this is where I make my stand. And with that I say yes I will join Night Raid!" Tatsumi had bawled his fist so hard they began to drip with blood.

"Tatsumi?" Leone called to him "There's no way their is any justice in any of that. Every person here... Could receive their retribution and die at any moment."  
>"Each person has his own reason for fighting, but they're all prepared... Will your opinion stay the same?" The Boss asked.<br>"I'll still do IT!" Tatsumi proclaimed. Tatsumi reccived mixed emotions some happy, disappointed, or just plum hatred. "Then it's decied." Boss bawled her metal fist "Welcome to the path of carnage!". Suddenly Rabac shouted "Intruders!"  
>"What're the their numbers and location?" The Boss demanded.<br>"According to the reaction to my barrier, it's probably 8 people!" He looked back down to his gloves "They've infiltrated close to the hideout!" Rabac reported.  
>"They're good. To sniff out this place means..." She pulled out a pack of cigars "They're probably mercenaries of another company." She light the cigar in her mouth "There's no other way. It's an emergency sortie, DON'T LET ANY OF THEM RETURN ALIVE." The boss coldly ordered "GO!". The tensions rose as everyone started to run out the door, Tatsumi grabbed a knife off a counter as he ran with the rest of the members.<p>

* * *

><p>Ounce they reached the forest they split up Tatsumi followed Bulat "Oh, Tatsumi you want to come with me?"<br>"Yes!"  
>"Also call me Anki or Handsome!"<br>"Okay Anki!" Tatsumi called out.  
>"ALL RIGHT!" Bulat pumped "Feels Great!" The duo came to a sudden stop "I'll show you something cool as a reward." He reached behind his back "Stand back a bit!" Bulat kneeled to the ground and yelled "INCRUSIOOOOO!" As armor started to wrap its self around Bulat.<br>"Awsome!" Tatsumi yelled  
>"Right? This is the Teigu, Incrusio."<br>"Teigu?" Tatsumi had heard that word before when he had fought Akame but had no clue what it was "I don't really get it but it's getting me pumped up!

* * *

><p><em>Akame...<em>  
>Next a river on the other side of the woods Akame stood face to face with three men. To the right was a tall muscular man, the middle was the shortest of the three, and the one to the left was a medium-sized man who didn't have his hood on like the others. Akame study the men as the babbled about what they were going to do her body after they were done with her. She could tell by looking at the three that her skill trumped massively over theirs. But still it was never good to underestimate the enemy, so Akame decided to end it quickly with one quick slash to their throats. Two of the men fell over as the last one tried to pull out a sword, but by then her poison had already kicked in. And the mercenary fell over never to utter another word.<p>

**One-Cut Killer: Murasame: This sword get's its name from the poison imbedded in the blade. Just the tiniest scratch means an early grave!**

* * *

><p><em>LupisMine..._  
>Mine was perched on a far away hill, ready to snipe a running man. The man was running towards three parked vans. Probably the ones they arrived in, "Can't let him get away.." Mine still locked on her target "I'll have to expose myself, to be able to hit!" Mine held her gun, finger ready at the trigger. Taking in her surroundings, calculating from wind speed to distance. <em>"This is it I got him!" <em>Mine laughed, but her  
>expression quickly changed when a voice, in a sadistic tone whispered "Gotcha!". The man behind Mine swung his machete at the defenseless girl, but was caught off by a giant pair of scissors that closed around the lower half of his body. Blood shot everywhere getting it all over Mine and Schere, who only responded "I'm sorry.". Mine quickly thanked Schere and looked back down her scope <em>"What the hell!"<em>

The mercenary jumped into his van. He looked down to grab his keys, but it wasn't there. "Shit! Where the fuck are the keys!" When he looked up he was greeted by a half-naked furry man, and hanging out of mouth was the keys. The wolf man smiled and then sucked up the keys like it was a spaghetti noodle. The mercenary was about to jump out of the car when he saw a pack of wolves surround his van. The wolf man laughed "Going somewhere! I'm Lupis, I'm guessing that your ready to piss your pants." Lupis punched the glass and pulled the man out and threw him a couple of feet. The man landed with a loud thud, in the center of a pack of wolves. The man began to whimper as the wolves slowly closed in ***BOOM*** what sounded like a cannon going off. Then there was huge hole in the mans head. Lupis looked in the direction of where the shot came from and yelled "MINE! YOU BITCH! HE WAS MY KILL!". After letting his anger out he looked back at his pack "Don't let me hold you up. You guys can go back." The wolves disappeared into the woods.

****Roman Artillery: Pumpkin**: A huge ASS GUN! This bad boy was built for the sole purpose of long ranged attacks. But don't let that think you can get the better of the person cause of that, if the person's in a pinch or angry. Then you might get a nasty surprise.  
><strong>

****Cutter of Creation: Extase**: A giant pair of scissors. This puppy was not made for cutting paper, but it can cut through anything like it was. And don't be fooled by the size of those blades, it's almost as "LIGHT" as a feather.  
><strong>

**Vicious Cycle: Remus: A teigu in the form of a necklace. This necklace has a crescent moon attached, but don't let its girly appearance fool you. This baby come chalk full of powers from Enhanced senses, transformation, to even commanding wolves. But beware of the full moon.**

* * *

><p><em>RabacNero..._  
>Deep in a cave not far from the hideout a young mercenary girl had just fallen into Rabac's thread trap. She loud out a soft *Ugh* as the threads tightened around her body pulling her of the ground. "I thought the threads were light, but it was just a girl, huh" Rabac remarked. "Hay, aren't we still understaffed at the hideout?" Nero was sitting on a rock next to Rabac. "Not this again!" Rabac sighed "If you hate seeing people die so much, then why do you still stay with us?" Rabac began to fight with Nero, completely ignoring the girls cries for mercy.<br>"It's not that I hate to see people die, I just hate to see senseless violence!" Nero retorted.  
>"But she's one of the enemy!"<br>"Look at her face, it's streaming with tears! Begging for mercy!" Nero pointed at the girl "Look at that face and tell me you still want to kill her!"  
>"I.. I don't want to.. But it was ordered by Boss, that none return alive"<br>"It's alright. I'll take her back, and take any heat the Boss dishes out." Nero smiled.  
>"And just how can you get her back? She'll probably kill you first chance she gets"<br>"With Slave Driver!" Nero pulled out a chain, and laughed.  
>"Make her another one of your pets?!" Rabac yelled.<br>"Jeez! I'm not a creep like you I meant cooking and cleaning!" Nero let out a big sigh, then he walked over to the girl who began to shiver in fear of what he might do. "It's okay.. I'm going to let you down but you have to come with me back to the hideout." The girl didn't say a word only nodded. Nero then slipped a collar around the girl's neck, the collar was attached to a chain. After it was on, Rabac realased the threads. The girl fell to the ground and Nero held out a hand to help her up. Nero then turned back to Rabac "Okay, she won't be going anywhere or killing anyone."

****Infinite Uses: Cross Tail**: This weapon (If in the right hands) Could be the most bad ass, weapon ever created. As it's name implies there is any number of ways to use this weapon. spears, axe, webs, and lots of others.  
><strong>

**Kings Army: Slave Driver: If you like to defeat the enemy with shedding blood, then this is the teigu for you! This bad boy is a chain attached to a collar, when that collar is attached to a person. Their will is no longer their own. Best part is you can keep up to any number of slaves. But others might not take to kindly to this weapons use.**

* * *

><p><em>TatsumiAria...  
><em>Tatsumi laid in wait behind a bush, he was excited this would be his chance to show what he's got. At the same time there was a lot of disappointment involved as well, having to sit and wait is a _"Total newbie role.". _Tatsumi wasn't even sure the enemy was going to come, the only thing that has passed by today was a small rabbit. Suddenly there was some rustling, and Tatsumi pulled out his knife "Come and get.." He whispered in the direction the sound came from. When a figure emerged from the forest, but it wasn't one of the mercenaries. But Aria who looked exhausted, she ran up and hugged Tatsumi "He's coming!" She shouted. Then from behind her came an ugly sight. It was a man with the head of a tiger and he held a broad sword.  
>"There you are you little brat! I'll kill you for what you did!" He reached up towards his shoulder and pulled out a bloody screwdriver.<br>"I'm sorry! I tried to aim for the head so it would be painless..." She cried. The tiger man walked forward.  
>"I won't let you hurt Aria!" Tatsumi ran forward. He ducked when he swung his sword, and slashed him right through the chest. The man tiger fell over "How was that! I'm going to rip you apart!" Tatsumi lunged at the tiger stabbing him over and over. Tatsumi's blood began to boil. It was just like when he killed his uncle, the joy of killing!<br>"Tatsumi stop!... Please Tatsumi!" Aria ran over hugging Tatsumi from behind, "He's dead now. It's over.." Aria began to cry again. Tatsumi snapped back to his senses and turned and embraced Aria "I'm sorry, I just didn't want you to get hurt that's all." Aria looked up at Tatsumi, she could feel the power flowing through Tatsumi. She saw something sparkling out the corner of her eye, and went to pick it up. "That man must've dropped it." Tatsumi saw her eyeing it "Probably took it off some poor girl who ran into him.." Tatsumi spit on the dead body.  
>Suddenly more rustling was heard from the forest, Tatsumi pushed Aria behind him. Then a man in giant white armor emerged, and said "Did I miss something?"<p>

**Demon Armor: Incursio****: This armor is close to impenetrable, can only be cut with another teigu. Plus the best part is when activating and yelling the name totally looks awesome.**

* * *

><p><em>Back at the hideout that night...<br>_Everyone was celebrating and getting drunk, while Tatsumi and Aria was talking to Najenda.  
>"Great work Tatsumi, I'm most impressed with your work today." Boss smiled "But there is call for concern.. According to reports Aria hesitated when striking the enemy and you went over board with the killing.<br>So far over board, that Aria had to pull you off." She light another cigar in her mouth. "In order for you to survive, I need to someone to teach you some things..." She exhaled a puff of smoke. "Ya'll will team up with Akame and learn from her" _"WHAAAAA!"_ Tatsumi looked back at the girl, who earlier that day tried to kill them, _"I'm so screwed!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this chapter took so long, I had typed it out. But due to my dad rushing me I had forgotten to save so I had to retype the thing over again. I hoped you enjoyed.<br>I also want to know what you think of the OCs/ original teigu.  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3 Captain Ogre

_**Chapter 3. Captain Ogre!  
><strong>_

"Man, that was one crazy party, huh?" Tatsumi asked awkwardly, continuing their conversation from earlier.

Aria looked down all flushed "Do you think we?..." She looked back at Tatsumi.

The boys eyes grew wide at the question "NO!.. I mean no. I hope not.." Tatsumi looked around for any other signs of what happened last night.

The two couldn't remember what happened after talking to the Boss during the celebration, Lupis kicked in the door "Hay! Tatsumi you're wanted-" the man looked from Tatsumi then to Aria "Oh! I didn't mean to interrupt, but you two are wanted down stairs." Lupis walked back out, with a smile on his face _"Wait till everyone finds out about this!"_ Lupis laughed to himself as he ran down the hallway.

Upon walking into the dinning room the pair automatically received wired looks.

Mostly everyone giggled except Akame and Itami, who looked expressionless.

"Well, looks like you two really hit if off last night." Leone teased,

Tatsumi automatically glanced over at Lupis who was trying to hold in his laugh.

"Alright! Can we be mature?" Tatsumi yelled.

"I bet you two, felt real mature last night." Mine remarked.

"Yeah, you became a real man." Janice winked.

Tatsumi started to become really angry at this point, but caught off guard when a pair of arms grabbed his arm and held him close.

Tatsumi looked at Aria, who he could tell was very embarrassed.

Tatsumi was going to comfort her, but interrupted by a short black-haired girl, with a plates in her hands. Tatsumi's eyes grew wide when he saw the clothes she was wearing,  
>"Wait aren't you one of the mercenaries!?"<p>

She put the plates down on the table and smiled "I was one.. But now I'm now one of you. Hope we can over look the past and get along."

"Well no one was hurt or killed. So I guess it's nice to meet you..." Tatsumi held out his hand and raised a brow.

Quickly picking up, what he was getting at took his hand "The name's Yami."

"Well it's nice to meet you Yami, I'm Tatsumi and I am also new." Tatsumi returned with a smile of his own.

Aria couldn't help but notice the collar around Yami's neck "What's with the wierd collar?". Yami didn't respond, she had a flushed look on her face.

But before she could even utter a word, Mine stood up and said "She was captured by Nero's teigu, making her a slave." Yami looked down at her feet "It's what she deserves, she's lucky that Nero was there. Cause if it had been me I wouldn't have hesitated to put her down." Mine laughed. At the end of the table Nero slammed his hands on the table

"Yami's not a slave! She's a member of the team now, treat her like one!"

"Then why does she still wear that collar?" Mine retorted.

"It's just a safety measure." Yami looked up and smiled at the only person sticking up for her.

"Well she's not a member of Night Raid. All she'll ever be doing is cooking, cleaning, or better yet working in the workshop." Mine smiled "She can work on Pumpkin, give it some upgrades..."  
>Suddenly a metal hand found its way on Mine's shoulder<p>

"That's quite enough, Mine!" Boss said coldly. Boss looked over at Yami and gave her a reassuring wink

"Tatsumi you'll be helping make breakfast."

"Really? No mission? Just cooking?" Tatsumi sighed.

* * *

><p>After breakfast everyone at the table got up and picked up their weapons. "Where's everyone going?" Aria asked.<br>Bulat leaning against the door "The Three Beast struck again! This time they hit a bank, not too far from here." Shere followed up with "Take care of the place while we're gone" Giving her signature motherly Tatsumi loved that motherly smile, but he hated being left. Mine burst out laughing "Akame and the new guys are house maids!"  
><em>"I slightly hate her as well.". <em>Aria stepped in "I bet you would know a lot about that!"

"Just what are you implying?" Mine's attitude flipped completely.

"Oh, I read your file... And let me tell you, there was some interesting ***Facts!*** about you..." Aria smiled.

"Bitch! You wouldn't!" Mine yelled.

"Want to try me!?" Aria retorted.

"Let's go guys! Can't let The Three Beasts, escape again!" Mine quickly shoved everyone out the door.

_"Hmph... That'll teach her!" _Aria giggled. "What did you do to her? Her attitude took a 180 degree turn." Tatsumi asked, Aria didn't respond just kept giggling, she walked over towards the stairs "I'm going to my room for a bit."

Akame gave Tatsumi a stare for a bit, then pulled out the pin in her hair letting flow. "Now shall we take some lives?" _"I hope she's just talking about dinner!" _Akame read Tatsumi like an open book, "Good you understand." her expression never-changing. Tatsumi noticed that Yami was still in the room "Yami, want to come with us?..."

* * *

><p><em>An unknown shady man stands in the middle of the streets of a crowded city...<em>

_"What is life? Why is it so uninteresting? Who can bring some entertainment to this boring world? If someone like that exists, when will they appear?"_ The shady man started to shiver, then twitch, then into an all out body shaking _"When? WHEN? WHEN? WHEN?" _His mind screamed, the man grabbed his head and ran into an ally.  
>Still shaking he falls to his knees, upon hearing the cries for help the man looked up to see some men beating a kid <em>"Yes! That's it... When, is NOW! Who, is me! Why? Cause it's interesting to watch... But more fun to cut the threads of fate and observe the after math. To watch as the blood spilled between two sides fighting for what, they belive is right! To see first hand as something that would've have been change completely..."<br>_ The man began to laugh as they still beat the kid. _"Yes! YES! YES! This is life, death, and fate. Life is but a game... Waiting for another player to try to conquer the levels that is destiny.__"_ The man reached into his hood and pulled out a stop-watch, licking his lips he clicked the button at the top.

Everything stopped, the people, cars, noise, even time it's self stood still before the man. He reached into his coat again pulling out a knife, he walked over to the frozen girl.

"Now, girl. You've just been granted the chance to change your fate, what will you do?..." He slipped the knife into the girl's hand.

"Will you conquer this shitty game? Or will you stick to your scripted destiny?" The man could already imagine what the girl is going to do when he unfreeze them. Images of the girl slicing and cutting her  
>attackers down as they give off the face of fear and confusion. The joy on the girls face as he over comes her opponents, realization of how she was once weak against those men but now hold the power to change that destiny.<p>

The man pressed the button again, unfreezing the stopped world. He smiled as the girl realized that she was now holding a weapon that neither she nor her attackers knew about. The girl stabbed a taller man who was kicking him, in the stomach. He let out a ***ACK!* **grabbing the fresh wound tight, in an attempt to stop the bleeding. He fell to his knees, looking to his friend for help. But they bolted as soon as the girl pulled out the knife. The girl pin the weakened man to the ground and proceeded to slice his throat open. The man thrashed around for a bit, but his life quickly began to fade. The orange-haired girl stood up "Justice will always punish the guilty!" She laughed.

The shady man was hiding behind a dumpster, covering his mouth to keep from bursting into a sadistic laughter. _"This girl is so interesting! I simply gave her the means, and she took the opportunity!"_He laughed in his mind _"Maybe there is more people like her in this world?..."_

* * *

><p><em>After a couple of hours of hard training...<em>

The remaining members that wasn't out was sitting at the dinner table, eating fish that Tatsumi and Yami caught earlier. Tatsumi felt very proud of his first time catching fish... _"However I think they're laughing at  
>me..." <em>Tatsumi looked at his comrades, who tried hard to hold back their giggles.

"In the end, Tatsumi only caught two..." The Boss took a bite of her fish "For his first time he did well."

"But didn't you say **"BRING IT ON!" **As you were undressing?" Leone laughed.

"Not to mention, Yami caught like eight of them." Aria giggled, this caused Tatsumi to feel down. Noticing Aria then said "Hay, I'm just kidding! Don't be so serious." She poked him in the ribs.

"Not good enough!" Akame said coldly.

_"Shit! I know she's right, why can't I get this right!"_ Tatsumi yelled in his brain _"GOD! Why am I so weak?..." _Tatsumi's grip tighten to the point to where it was about to start bleeding.

_"NO! I will get stronger! I can see what she's trying to play at. But truth be told she's right! I'll take any opportunity to prove them all wrong!"_

Tatsumi took a slow deep breath and loosened his grip. Tatsumi snapped out of it when he heard the Boss slap down her chop-sticks, "Leone! Tell me about the request we recived a few days ago." Boss ordered.

"Our targets are of Ogre, the police chief..." She said calmly "And an oil rig driller, named Gamal. What the client told me was-"

* * *

><p><em>In a grave yard outside of town...<br>_Leone stood face to face with a woman wearing a hooded robe, who was telling her of Ogre, "Ogre has been accepting bribes from Gamal." Leone used her animal senses to search the area without moving. _"No signs of anyone hiding in the area."_ After making sure the coast was clear she asked the woman to continue.

"Every time Gamal commits a crime, Ogre will frame someone to take the fall for him..." The woman gripped her chest and her eyes started to get misty "My fiancé was framed for one of his crimes and was sentenced to death row. He heard them talking while he was in his holding cell, before his execution he sent me a letter telling me of this..." Her grip tighten and tears began to stream down her face, as she bowed before Leone. "Please. Please, somehow help me clear this regret from my heart..." she pleaded. A hand found its way on to the woman's shoulder "...It's okay, we'll send them screaming to hell!" Leone reassured her. The woman hugged Leone in a tight embrace "Thank you so much!" she cried.

* * *

><p>Leone's face turned from cool to saddened, as she pulled out a bag of money "This is the payment for the job."<p>

"Whoa! She saved up that much money!?" Tatsumi jumped up at the sheer size of the bag.

"I caught sent of a venereal disease from her..." Leone trailed off, staring at the table.

Tatsumi's head turned in horror as realization kicked in _"So she must have sold her body for all that!"_ his blood began to boil again "That's..." He mumbled to himself.

"Did you check out her story?" Boss asked.

"Oh, they're guilty. I've watched them for sometime now, and they've made plenty of these transactions."

"Then Night Raid will accept this request!" Boss let out a puff of smoke "We'll send them to the lowest part of HELL!"

"Taking out Gamal, will be easy. But Ogre won't go down so easy" Leone sighed "He's call Ogre the demon cause of his skill with the sword..." Tatsumi's eye began to twitch _"What is it with people ans swords!"_

Tatsumi wasn't paying much attention to the conversation as his blood lust began to take over. Aria grabbed his hand, and calmed him down.

"Shall we just wait from the group to come back?" Akame asked.

"But we don't know when they'll finish the job, right?" Tatsumi said, his blood started to boil again, but this time he couldn't hold it in.

"That's right." Akame replied.

That was it his blood felt like it was on fire, he slammed his fist on to the table "If that's the case, JUST SEND US! WE CAN TAKE CARE OF IT!" he yelled.

"OHHHH...? Are you saying that you can kill Ogre your self?" Boss laughed.

"You bet your ASS! He deserves to die, for the crimes he's committed!" Tatsumi's breath hardened.

"As you are now, you stand no chance..." Tatsumi glared at Akame as she stood up.

"While we stand here debating, Ogre could be framing more innocent people!" Tatsumi's blood thirsty aura could be felt by everyone "IF THAT'S THE CASE I'LL HANDLE HIM MYSELF!"

"Tatsumi...?" Yami finally spoke up.

"The feeling of your most cherished person being cruelly ripped away..." Tatsumi's clenched his fists "I don't ever want anyone to feel that kind of pain..."

"Understood..." Now Boss stood up "I respect your decision, go KILL THE DEMON!"

Leone slapped Tatsumi on the shoulder "Well said, Tatsumi! Good to see that your so dedicated!" she laughed.

"Leone and Akame, I leave the oil driller to you." Boss ordered.

"You got it!" Leone giggled.

Akame slightly turned her head towards Tatsumi "Where does this self-confidence come from? You haven't even given your first succesful report."

"You're right, but this is my chance to prove myself. I plan on coming back alive, and proving to you guys my worth!" Tatsumi smiled.

* * *

><p><em>Tatsumi stood at the entrance to the city...<em>  
>The streets were packed and loaded with civilians, <em>"This is it! Ogre, you better watch your back!"<em> Tatsumi then remembered the story that Leone had told him earlier, the story of Akame's past.

_**Akame and her little sister, were orphaned at a young age. Akame spent most of her life raising and protecting her little sister. They were as tight as if they were glued together, if you saw Akame then her sister would be right next to her. Later something happened between the two and they had a falling out, Akame and her sister grew further and further apart. To the point where it was a love hate relationship. Due to their fighting skills they were scouted by the government, but Akame denied the offer and decided to join Night Raid instead. But if they still loved each other the way they use to there is no doubt she would have accepted.**_

Tatsumi didn't really understand the point in her telling him all of that _"I'm sure I'll figure it out later, but for now. I need to focus on the mission."_

* * *

><p>Gamal walked down the hallway of his house "I need to use the toilet." he laughed "I wonder if I have to take it again" he said to no one in particular. From out of the shadows arms wrapped around Gamal's neck "Don't worry Gamal, I'll give it to you!" Leone whispered as Akame popped out of nowhere and stabbed Gamal with her sword. He let out a <strong>*ACK*<strong> as she pulled out her sword. Gamal fell to the ground with a thud "You're lucky to have been killed by two beauties." Leone winked at the corpse.  
>"Well then. I wonder how Tatsumi is doing with the tougher opponent?"<p>

* * *

><p>Tatsumi waited in a nearby ally, watching the bar that Ogre was staying at. After a couple of hours a drunk Ogre stumbled out of the bar, Tatsumi took his chance "UMMM... Ogre-sama" It was obvious by his red face that Ogre was wasted.<p>

"W.. What?" He manged to hiccup.

"There is something I would like to speak to you about..." You couldn't tell, but behind his cloak Tatsumi cracked a sadistic smile.

"Well spit it out!" he grumbled.

"Well, it's more of a private matter. Shall we move to a different location?" Tatsumi gestured towards an ally.

The pair move into the alleyway, Tatsumi's blood lust was at an all time high. It was like his body was screaming for the blood of his enemies. Tatsumi dropped to his knees  
>"Please, I beg of you! Let my father go, he's not guilty of the crimes you accuse him of!" Ogre at first caught off guard, but then burst out laughing.<br>"Look kid! If your father was sent to jail by me, then he's probably already on death row..." Then Ogre had an idea.

"Tell you what..." He scratched his chin "If you can raise a fair enough amount of money. I'll let him go, but if you ain't got the money then scram!" Ogre laughed again.

"But... In these hard times, money is hard to come by." Tatsumi's trembling fingers reached for his knife.

"That's to be expected..." Ogre sensing his blood lust then reached for his sword "So, I take it you got no job?"

Tatsumi's blood rage could no longer be contained, he rushed Ogre before he could even draw his sword. Slashing him across the chest, Ogre fell over bleeding heavily.

Tatsumi still feeling the blood lust went over to carve out at the body. Suddenly Ogre popped up slashing at Tatsumi who was barley able to doge, causing a small cut on his right cheek. Tausumi quickly regained composure and swung at the tall man, which he easily blocked.

"WHO HIRED YOU? You seem to know alot about me..." Ogre thought about it for a second "Ahhh... It was the bitch, fiancé of the guy that was executed the other day! I knew I should've killed her. No, wait! It's  
>still not to late. First I'll arrest her whole family as criminals-"<p>

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Tatsumi sent Ogre flying back "Who the hell are you to play GOD!? What gives you the right to kill people for your sins!?" Tatsumi's strength raised to a whole new level, he couldn't really figure out where all this strength came from, but he needed it. Tatsumi jumped up into the air, twisting around and bringing his blade down through Ogre's skull. "I'll cut you to pieces!" Tatsumi began to slice and dice Ogre's dead body "TRASH LIKE YOU, DESERVES TO DIE!" after a couple of minutes, of cutting Ogre's body Tatsumi's rage finally died down.

* * *

><p><em>Back at Night Raid hideout...<em>  
>"Good job handling the target." Boss praised.<p>

"Thanks..." Tatsumi scratched the back of his neck "Oh, should I get this cut looked at?"

"That might be troublesome..." Boss took a close look at it.

"Why? It's just a scratch, right?" Tatsumi questioned with concern for his well-being.

"Well, some weapons are poison for when the victim escapes!" Boss looked it over again "Did you get any others?"

"I don't think so... I mean, I checked when I got back."

"Well I don't think it's poisoned.. We still need to stitch it up, that is a deep cut." Boss wave to Leone "Go grab Rabac, and tell him we need stitching"

"On it!" Leone rushed out of the room.

Akame walked over with a serious face _"Here it comes!..."_ Tatsumi prepared for the insults, but got a smile instead. "I'm glad you made it back safe. Truth be told, the death toll on the first missions are very high. Instead of trying to act tough and hide the wound, you faced it like a man. For that I'm proud." She shook his hand. Tatsumi finally got what he wanted to be praised for his work.

"Thanks, that means a lot coming from you. But it was really thanks to your training." Tatsumi laughed.

"It's good to know you're a man of your word. Let's continue coming back alive." She smiled.

"You got it! I don't plan on dyeing untill I graduate high school." Tatsumi smirked.

"By the way, next you'll be working under Mine." Boss stated.

"Oh, brother... Working with her will just be fun day altogether." Tatsumi said with a sarcastic smile.

"And you'll be going back to school tomorrow." Leone smiled.

"Oh, crap! How am I going to explain this to my brother and sister?"

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. And thanks for the feed back I'll adjust my writing style, so hopefully it gets even more joyful for you guys to read.<br>As for enemies and Tegius go, I got a boat load of ideas that I can't wait to share with you guys. Right after the Three Beasts look forward to a custom non-canon arch, fully of great story, characters, and weapons.**

**Chiller4D.**

**WARNING: I DON'T OWN AKAME GA KILL!**


	4. Chapter 4 Back to school! (Part one!)

**Chapter 4. Back to school? (Part one!)  
><strong>

**WARNING! From this point on this fanfic, is going to touch on some "controversial topics" Which include but not limited to...**  
><strong>Torture<strong>  
><strong>Terrorism<strong>  
><strong>SexualMature subjects and or activities.**  
><strong>GaysLesbians**  
><strong>Rape<strong>  
><strong>racism and discrimination<strong>  
><strong>Slavery<strong>  
><strong>Child abuse<strong>  
><strong>sadism<strong>  
><strong>DrugsAlcohol**  
><strong>Prostitution<strong>  
><strong>This is just a warning to anyone who might find these offensive and or repulsive. <strong>**You wanted 21rst century problems well now you got them! So ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Tatsumi slowly opened the front door, he's scared out of his mind. Tatsumi didn't know what to say <em>"It's not like I can just bring it up in causal conversation.<em>

_ "Hay, guys guess what I've done!"_

Tatsumi walked in and through the hallway, upon turning into the kitchen he found Sayo asleep at the table.

Tatsumi tried to sneak past her, but it was like Sayo had a transmitter to tell her when Tatsumi was around.

Just as Tatsumi past her, did she then jolt awake. Like from a bad dream "Where have you been!?" Sayo leaped from her chair.

"Sorry I'm late..." Tatsumi gulped, he couldn't even look her in the eyes.

"And do you know how late, you are?" Sayo asked, but not letting him anwser "You've been gone for over three weeks!"

"I know... But something came up, that's all." Tatsumi tried to reassure her.

"Oh, yeah? Something so important you couldn't even tell us where you've been or at least called to tell us you're safe?" Sayo began to cry.

"Your not the only one I was worried about.. Ieyasu went out looking for you, but never came back."

"How long ago was this?" Tatsumi grabbed her shoulders.

"Two days after you left... He hasn't even called." Tatsumi was worried too, Tatsumi has seen things. And knows what kind of people live out there.

"It's okay... I'm sure he's fine." Tatsumi half smiled, to comfort her.

"Ever since mom died..." She paused "You've been acting like an.. ASSHOLE! You go where ever you want, get into fights everywhere you go, never call the house, and now you won't even come home at all!" Sayo screamed.

"I've just been frustrated with all the moving! If we could just seattle down in one place, then maybe that wouldn't happen!"

"Well maybe, if I wasn't the only one holding down a job! Then yeah, I guess we could settle down in one place. But that's never going to happen!"

"Oh, YEAH!?"

"Yeah! The second you walk through that door with a paying job, is the day one of us drops dead!" Just then Tatsumi pulled out the money he earned from Night Raid. Which he kept in his school bag.

Dumping the money on to the table, Sayo let out a huge ***GASP*** "Where did you get all of this?"

"I got a job... Doing stuff..." He scratched the back of his neck.

"What kind of stuff exactly?" Sayo questioned.

"Look, you don't need to know. All you need to know is that I got one, and bringing home money." Tatsumi retorted.

"See!? This is what I mean, you never tell me anything!" Sayo yelled.

Tatsumi grabbed Sayo and pulled her into a hug, burying her head into his chest as she cried "I promise when the time comes, I'll tell you anything you want to know." Tatsumi smiled down at her. Sayo looked up and her eyes met his.

"Anything? Anything at all?" Sayo wiped her eyes.

"Yes, but for now I need you to just wait. We will pull through this together..." Tatsumi hugged her tighter "I'm sorry I haven't been there for you guys. To tell the truth, I fell like my sanity has been slipping away from me. I been avoiding you and Ieyasu, for years now... And it's not because I hate you guys but the exact opposite, I'm trying to protect you guys from me! I have times where my body feels like it's on fire, and I just want to hit something. And no matter how dangerous it might be, I'll be there to protect you guys. Now don't worry about Ieyasu, when we go to school tomorrow I'm sure he'll be there."

Sayo smiled, and yawned. From the looks of it, she had stayed up for nights waiting for Tatsumi to come home. "Let's go to bed." Tatsumi yawned as well.

Tatsumi noticed that Sayo had fallen asleep while standing, and he lifted her up bridal style and carried her to her room. He laid her down gently on her bed "Starting tomorrow I'm a new man." he whispered.

* * *

><p>The next morning Tatsumi awoken to the sound of something hard-hitting his window.<p>

"What, the hell?" He looked out to see Aria, Mine, Akame, Itami, and Rabac motioning for him go down there.

Tatsumi looked at his clock "6:00" AM, "What the HELL! The sun hasn't even came all the way out!" Tatsumi called out the window in annoyance.

"We're not going to school!" Mine called up "I mean we are, but not in the way you're thinking." she said in a way, that confused Tatsumi.

Tatsumi decided not to argue or ask questions, instead he threw on his uniform and walked outside "So, are we going to school or not?" Tatsumi still grumpy from having to get up so early.

"Hay, be excited. This is yours and Aria's first day, try to make a good impression." Rabac laughed, Aria and Tatsumi giving him weird looks.

"This isn't my first day..." Aria stated "I've been going there for months." Everyone except Akame, Tatsumi, and Aria laughed. "Not that school! We mean... Well, you'll see when we get there." Mine winked.

"Ah, but first we need to pick up Nero and Yami." Itami pointed out.

"What about Leone and Lupis?" Tatsumi asked.

"They're already there, with Janice and Marco." Akame said as she pulled out her phone "They called me earlier. Told me to hurry up, so I guess we better get going." Akame started walking.

_"Geez, does she ever smile or does she just not care." _Tatsumi sighed _"I should say good-by to Sayo, but then she'd start asking questions again."_ Tatsumi and the others than proceeded to follow Akame.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Sayo had decided to follow Tatsumi and his new friends <em>"I'll see what you've been up to! I swear if it's drugs, I'm going to kick your ass!"<em>. Sayo had come up with the plan to follow Tatsumi last night, figuring that he would try to sneak away like he always does.

Sayo sighed_ "Now, that I think about it.. If I do catch him doing something, what am I going to do? Tell him to stop it's not like he's ever going to listen to me, anyways!"_ Sayo noticed that Tatsumi had met some

interesting 'Characters' one being twin-tailed pink headed girl, the girl whose dad owned the school, two EMO people, and a green haired pervert _"Talk about 'GOOD INFLUENCE!'"_ Sayo rolled her eyes. It turned  
>out trailing the bunch was a pain in the ass.<p>

Sayo had to hide behind mailboxes and trees just to stay out of sight. At one point they had looked behind them and Sayo, had to jump a fence for a quick escape as there was a dog in the yard.

The huge dog let out a growl before giving chase, forcing Sayo to jump into an ally on the other side of the fence. And as if her day couldn't get any worse, there was a clown trying to have his way with a kid _"Oh, god! That... Boy? Girl? Kid?... Ah, he or she needs my help!"_

Sayo noticed that the victim was reaching for a flute _"I don't think music is going to work!" _

Sayo picked up a brick and threw it at the back of the clown's head. He fell forward hopefully unconscious, she ran over tried to pull the kid out from under the fat clown but he/she wouldn't budge.

So, Sayo grabbed hold of the clown and pushed with all her might _"What a heavy bastard!" _She heaved again with the kids help but to no prevail, he was just too fat.

Finally giving up, the kid pointed at the flute "Hand that to me, so I can get out." The kid said in a high-pitch voice, making it even more confusing of the person's gender.

Sayo grabbed the flute and tossed it to, him? And the kid grabbed and started a playing a song on the flute, while Sayo's jaw dropped open at the sight of his body growing.

_"No doubting it! That's a man! Not only that, but he's... HOT!..." _Sayo couldn't believe this smoking hot man, was just a innocent boy a couple of seconds ago.

Everything about him was perfect, his tight clothes gripped on to his muscular body, his golden hair shined in the light, and the horns and tail only added to his mysterious nature. "Are you okay?..." Sayo paused implying for him to tell his name.

"The name's Nyau. And thanks for the help by the way..." Nyau raised his fist and threw a punch right at Sayo...

* * *

><p>Elsewhere a small blonde-haired boy slept quietly in his bed, until there was a sudden knocking on his door. His eyes lazily popped open "Who's there?..." he yawned.<p>

"Sir, Makoto. I hate to awaken you during your slumber, but there are some business to attend to." The voice called from the other side of the door. Pulling himself up into a sitting position, Makoto looked around the room to see all the teigu he had piled around "Tell, the members I will accompany them shortly." The boy said in his most serious tone. Popping out of his bed he went over to his bench to where he does his work _"I need to sell some of these... I believe there are two new students attending today." _The boy rubbed his hairless chin _"I shall see to it_, _that they get a compatibility test." _he smiled to himself.

The boy continued to smile as he looked over his family legacy, his ancestors have passed down the secrets of how to make teigu for generations. He was proud of himself for continuing his family's work after they had passed away. After quickly getting dressed he threw the door open in excitement, almost hitting his faithful guard Budo.

Budo, the tall muscular blonde that acted as Makoto's right hand man and body-guard. His bloodline has been protecting his for generations and still will for a long time to come. A harden man to say the least, but will do anything to protect Makoto even at the cost of his own life. He is also one of 'Five Demon Generals' a nickname given to the five strongest teigu users.

The duo made their way down the halls of school that he owned "Budo, I require today's events." The boy ordered, and without hesitation Budo calmly replied

"The company known as Night Raid, has recruited two new members that will be attending classes here..." Budo pulled out a clipboard and began to read off a list "three students have purchased teigus from the vault hall. And Esdeath affiliated with the empire would request your presence, for a personal assistance." Makoto came to a halt "Esdeath personally requested me?" The boy blushed. _"Alright! Got to put on a serious face, I'm the strongest alive... No one is better than me!" _Makoto threw the double doors open in a very dramatic fashion.

The room was empty except a giant rectangular table, and at it sat four of the 'Five Demon Generals'. Esdeath, Najenda, Taidana, and phoenix. Next to them was President honest and President Cyber. Everyone took note of the child's 'childish behavior' as he walked in a huge grin on his face taking a seat at the front. Makoto's heart almost sank when he saw that no one was paying any attention to him, Cyber and Honest were talking about politics, Esdeath and Najenda were locked in a death staring contest, Taidana was asleep as usual, and Phoenix just didn't care.

"Excuse me..." Makoto tried to get their attention, but none was given being tired of trying to deal with people, the boy looked up at Budo with a pleading look. Getting the hint Budo lifted his fist high up in the air and brought it down destroying the table. All eyes were on the boy and his loyal guard, "Thank you Budo, I'm much pleased with you." The boy nodded at the man who was brushing wood flakes off his body.  
>"Now, down to business..." Makoto flipped through some papers "Night Raid.. It would seem that you had a successful recruitment, glad to hear that they will be attending the academy." the boy smiled at Najenda.<p>

"Yes, we were able to recruit to new young soldiers... However there was an attack on the base by some mercenaries, but no fatalities recorded." Najenda shot a look over at the crummy pig known as honest.  
>"Well, I'm glad to hear it... Ah, Esdeath you had a request of me to make as well." Makoto turned his attentions over to Esdeath, who smiled back making the boy flushed.<p>

"Yes, see I would like to fall in..." Esdeath paused for a moment and then said "Love... Sir, I have a plan for this that benefits both of us." a sadistic grin spread across her face.

"Oh, I see... On with it then, let's hear this conquest for love." everyone was in disbelief, Esdeath has a heart of ice. Never in a millions years would they have geuss she would want to fall in love. Her grin almost seem like it would burst into laughter "I would like to hold a..."

* * *

><p>Tatsumi and the rest of Night Raid were going through a tunnel that was under the school "Are you sure this is the only way there?" Aria gulped at the darkness of the tunnel.<p>

"We've been through this already..." Lupis sighed "We can't be seen actually going to the academy. It not only blows our cover, but gives the location of the academy."

"Besides we're almost there, so stop worrying. The only thing you have to worry about getting you down here is Rabac." Leone laughed, making the green haired teen angry. Upon which he started to argue with the lioness. Aria wanted to get to know some of her comrades better, so she decided to talk to Itami. The problem is that he talks less the Akame _"That's a bit of an understatement... He just plain all out ignores everyone._ _Well he is a masochist... So I wonder if..."_ Aria slowed her pace down so that she was walking next to Itami.

"Hay, Itami? Itami... Itami!" she yelled but he just ignored her and kept walking, so Aria stopped right in front of him and slapped him across the face. Itami looked down at her smiling "Thank you master, may I have another please." Aria blushed as that wasn't quite the reaction she was expecting, but taking advantage of the situation on less "I'll slap you for every one of my questions you answer." Itami's body began to feel hot and adrenaline ran through his body, as his smile grew even wider _"I haven't met anyone who was willing to abuse me since Esdeath..."_.

"Okay, ask me anything you want."

"First off why did you join Night Raid in the first place..." Aria's voice faded away as she noticed, Itami's expression changed completely. The look Itami had on his face it was as if he had seen a ghost.

"On second thought... I think I'll just keep walking ahead.." Itami pushed pass her as he slowly dragged himself through the tunnel. _"You will be mine someday... Esdeath!"_ Itami thinking of the old days.

_"Okay, that could've gone better, at lest I know how to get to him..." _Aria giggled, as she trudged off to Nero. "Hay, Nero!" She waved at the boy.

"What's up Aria?" Nero pushed back his long brown hair.

"I was wondering.. Why did you join Night Raid?" Aria smiled, Nero responded with hysterical laughter.

"Wow, I haven't been asked that in a while..." He wiped a tear from his eye "Look... The answer is simple, I agree with what Night Raid does, but.. I hate all the blood shed, so if I see anyone who surrenders I step in to save them." He tilted his head towards Yami, for example.

"I see, so your like the hero to the villains!" Aria clasped her hands together happily.

"Belive it or not, I've never killed anyone directly... My subordinates have killed sure, but me? I never lay a finger on a finger on a person with the intent to kill." Nero happily sighed.

"Speaking of which..." She looked around "Where are your subordinates?"

"Oh, they're nearby. I keep have them concealed in the shadows ready to protect in the event we're attacked." Nero put his hands on his head "Is that it? You want to ask anything else?"

"Nah, that's fine. I found out what I wanted to know." Aria smiled and ran off to talk to Lupis. Aria ran up behind him and decided to mess with him a little "Quite, the Tarzan aren't you?"

Lupis stopped and turned to Aria "If you mean my appearance, this isn't what I really look like." Lupis grabbed at Remus which proceeded to glow, as well change his appearance. His long ragged black hair, shrank down and turned blonde. His muscles also decreased as well as the hair covering his body.

"Whoa! You're a blonde!?" Aria grabbed his hair to examine it.

"Hay, careful! That's attached to my head, you know!" Lupis yelped "And of course I'm blonde! Both my parents were blonde, and if you still don't believe me you can ask Leone." He pointed at the lioness, who was still teasing Rabac.

"You guys, close?..." Aria looked between the two strange characters.

"Yeah, of course. She's my sister after all." Lupis laughed "I thought you knew that already"

"Had no clue. That's kind of cool, you're guy's teigu are even similar."

"So, did you have a purpose for getting my attention, or do you just like to tease people." Lupis used a tone which caused Aria to blush.

"Yeah, I was wondering why you joined Night Raid." Aria tried to hide her blush.

"Because, Leone wanted to join and I swore to our parents that I would protect her no matter what." Lupis pulled out a comb from his pocket and combed his hair back, slick style.

"See, we didn't grow up living the life like you did. We were born in the slums, growing up fighting every day fighting." Lupis let out a harsh sigh "I don't know the reason for Leone joining, never bothered to ask her about it... It's her business."

"I never knew, I'm sorry..." Aria walked off, to leave Lupis to his thoughts.

_"I guess that everyone has their reasons for being here, but why do I stay?... Could it be?..." _An image of Tatsumi popped into her head, making her blush.

"Hay, were here!" Janice called from the front, standing in front of a ladder. Aria shook the thought from her head as she ran to see the new school, she would be attending.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4, is not over this is only half the chapter it will be continued...<br>**

**Alright some things I want to clear up. Sayo and Ieyasu are Tatsumi's adopted siblings I was suppose to mention that back in chapter 1, but forgot too.  
>Next is that Nyau is still part of the 'Three beasts'.<br>Last is that there are factions within the schools, but you'll learn more about the later on as well as the ranking sytem. Some people we're confused about the whole Tatsumi and Aria situation, so I'll explain it... Tatsumi and Aria aren't dating, they did however sleep together after some drinking and celebrating. If you want you can message me or post in the reviews if you want me to put a flash back chapter of that night.  
><strong>

**Also I want to talk about Itami, I didn't give away his back story yet for two reasons.  
>First, he's got the longest and most complicated back story involving a whole bunch of other character and Esdeath. So I'll end up posting a couple of chapters dedicated to his past.<br>Second, It may spoil some things that are to come up in the next chapter after four.**

**And remember as always if there is anything you want to see incorporated, weapons, characters, or plot changes don't be afraid to ask. There are no such things as bad ideas. **


	5. Special

**Chapter... (Flash Back Chapter.)**

* * *

><p><em>Flash back to the celebration... <em>

Everyone was celebrating and getting drunk, while Tatsumi and Aria was talking to Najenda.

"Great work Tatsumi, I'm most impressed with your work today." Boss smiled "But there is call for concern.. According to reports Aria hesitated when striking the enemy and you went over board with the killing. So far over board, that Aria had to pull you off." She light another cigar in her mouth.

"In order for you to survive, I need someone to teach you some things..." She exhaled a puff of smoke. "Y'all will team up with Akame and learn from her" _"WHAAAAA!"_ Tatsumi looked back at the girl, who earlier that day tried to kill them, _"I'm so screwed!"_

Suddenly Leone wrapped her arm around Tatsumi. The lioness was already wasted from having too many drinks "Tatsumi... You should come drink with us!" Leone hiccuped. Holding up a glass of beer for Tatsumi to take.

"I'm fine... Besides I'm under aged, to be drinking..." Tatsumi said sheepishly.

"You slaughtered a man today, drinking is the least of your worries." Najenda smiled at the boy "You need to let loosen up a little bit and have some fun. Even Aria is enjoying herself." Najenda pointed at Aria, Tatsumi's jaw almost came unhinged when he saw Aria chugging beer. After a pint of beer the blonde was looking a little tipsy. The drunken blonde stumbled over to Tatsumi and held up a glass full of the intoxicating liquid.

"If you.. You don't drink this t-then... Then you're a wuss." Aria's red face giggled. Tatsumi carefully grabbed the glass from Aria's hand, he was a little nervous he had never drank before. Hesitantly taking a few sips from the glass, Tatsumi gulped it downed with a cheers from his comrades. After that, everything was down hill from there... A little bit later Janice pulled out her guitar "Time to rock it out!" The guitar was pink with a black dragon design and gold strings. Marco came up to Tatsumi "Have you ever been to space?..."

Tatsumi was wasted so it took him a minute to process what Marco asked, but before he could say anything Janice started to play her guitar ***Dudunt* *Dudunt* **Suddenly there was butterflies in Tatsumi's stomach and he started to lift off the ground. The feeling was amazing! It felt as if he weighted nothing.

**Lifting Music: Graviton: This guitar Teigu, uses music to manipulate gravity. If played softly you float away on a breeze, if played fast and loud then you're being pulled to the ground. Used as a defensive Teigu, the affects also last on the user. So it would be wise to carefully plan out your attacks.**

* * *

><p>After about an hour of dancing in zero gravity, Janice exhausted herself and Marco had to walk her to bed. Everyone was still partying when Rabac shouted "Someone is coming!" everyone automatically got into their fighting positions. Leone ran ahead to assist the situation, after a couple of minutes Leone reappeared with three little girls in her arms "False alarm..." She walked up to Nero and dropped them at his feet "..I believe that they belong to you?" The three girls stood up and tackled Nero. "Uncle Nero!" They shouted as boy gasped for breath under the girls.<p>

"Can't... Breathe!... Please let... Me go!" The girls finally broke their hold. The three girls shared common traits, but was also different. The last one on the left was named Air, she had pink hair and eyes. She wore a pink raincoat with a matching hat and boots. The one in the middle was named Fal, she had copper hair and amber eyes. She wore an orange raincoat and a pair of matching boots. The last was named Luna, Luna had dark blue hair and light blue eyes. She wore a blue raincoat with bunny ears-like attachments on the hood and a pair of matching boots.

"What's wrong girls? Where's your brother at?" Nero asked worriedly.

"Brother is acting weird again." Air replied.

"How so?..."

"Bach keeps asking how we would feel about living with other people..." Fal started

"And he says that they'd be really nice." Luna finished.

"We don't want to leave! Uncle Nero, you have to stop him!" tears started to stream down their faces. Nero knelled down and patted them softly on their heads.

"I swear to you, no-one is going to take you away." Nero embraced the three of them in a hug.

"Uncle Nero?" Fal broke from her hug.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Can we live with you?" The three looked at Nero with pleading looks. Nero wasn't sure what to do. He had never told them what he does, as far as they were concerned the HQ was just a clubhouse that Nero and his friends hung out at. Except for Luna, she's a smart and down to earth girl it didn't take long for her to figure out what her uncle does for a living. But she cares too much to tell a single soul.

"Tell you what..." Nero rubbed his chin "You can stay here at the clubhouse for a while... But you still have to go to school." The girls jumped up and down excitedly, Leone decided to take the excited girls over to the snack bar and show them where they'd be staying.

* * *

><p>Yami was looking herself in the mirror. She basically looked the same, except for the collar around her neck <em>"He said that no one will notice. I hope he's right cause this is embarrassing..." <em>The young mercenary let out a sigh, looking at the necklace that Nero handed her. It was the last remaining item from her comrades _"Granted they were assholes but still my friends." _Yami choked back the tears of her fallen comrades, she knew that what she was doing was wrong but she needed the money.

"What's wrong newbie?" A voice from behind her asked. Yami turned to see a young woman with long light-colored hair worn in twin ponytails. She wore a dark sleeveless minidress, a pair of diamond-shaped earrings and high-heeled boots. But the thing that stood out the most was the familiar silver collar around her neck.

"Umm, sorry I didn't know that this was your room." Yami apologized.

"This is your room too, you know?" The woman laughed.

"It is?..."

"Actually four people share this room..." The woman pointed to a pair of bunkbeds to the left "Doya and Rem sleep there..." Then she pointed to a single king size bed to the right "You and me will be sleeping there."

"You mean..." Yami blushed.

"Yeah, together. We're both girls here, don't get so worked up." The woman patted her on the back "The name's Natalia"

"Yami" She replied with a smile. Suddenly there was a knock at the door and two girls walked in. To the left stood a cowgirl with blonde hair and green eyes. To the right stood a young girl with long light-colored hair decorated with a dark hair band. She wore a black shirt with a miniskirt, black tights and light-colored boots. she also was wearing a long jacket.

"The cowgirl is Doya and the short one is Rem." Natalia pointed out. Yami was glad that she wasn't going to be alone _"Maybe things won't be so bad after all..."_

* * *

><p>Shcere sat on a balcony with Lupis watching the party below. "Can't we tell them already?" Shcere asked grabbing Lupis's hand.<p>

"I wish we could, but I'd never hear the end of it from Mine or my sister." Lupis replied as he interlocked his fingers with hers.

"Lupis, why do you like an airhead like me?" Shcere snuggled her head against Lupis's shoulder.

"You're not an airhead, you're just..." Lupis scratched his head as he thought of a good word "...A little clumsy."

"You mean a total 'Klutz'" Shcere laughed.

"Yeah, but you're my klutz." Lupis ran his hand down her back until his fingers found her soft spot. Shcere jumped forward with sudden shock and pleasure, she turned to Lupis with a flushed face. "Do you want to do some celebrating of our own?" Lupis grinned, as he leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers slipping his tongue through her lips.

The couple fell forward and kissed passionately, as Lupis tried to sneak his hand up Shcere's dress. But his advances was quickly halted by the airhead who leaned in close and whispered "Not out here. They'll hear us." Lupis nodding in agreement picked Shcere up bridal style and carried her inside.

* * *

><p>Itami sat alone next to his favorite tree, next to him sat a duffel bag. Carefully unzipping it to find a handful of Teigu and Shingu, digging past them he pulled out a photo. In the picture was his old team with the captain being none other than Esdeath, of course they're all dead or moved on. Itami missed that old team. It pained him to look at the old relics that sat in that bag next to him... Nothing but a painful reminder of all the friends he's killed...<br>"I'm sorry..." Itami said as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><em>"This is it! I'll get to see naked..." <em>Rabac smiled manically as he approached the hotsprings. Hiding behind a rock he slowly peeked just above the rock to see Najenda and Mine sitting and relaxing in the water. Though Mine was there as well, his main focus was on Najenda and her perfect body. As Najenda stood up revealing her body, Rabac's nose bleed uncontrollably. The running blood only stopped when he felt cold steel pressed against the side of his neck. The green haired pervert turned to see Natalia, Yami, Rem, and Doya wrapped in towels. Rabac would've been in heaven except he had a knife pressed against his neck, and he was surrounded by very angry women. _"If there are any gods out there, please save me..." _Rabac prayed.

But it would seem that his prayers fell onto def ears, as Natalia grabbed Rabac and pushed him out from behind the rock. Najenda and Mine let out a ferocious scream and quickly grabbed their towels. The scream attracted the attention of the rest of Night Raid, as everyone gathered around the hotsprings to investigate. As soon as they saw the source of the scream Nero quickly covered his nieces eyes and pulled them away. Janice was very angry to have been awaken for another of Rabacs stupid stunts. She pulled out Graviton and used it's second ability to send everyone flying in different directions.

* * *

><p>Aria and Tatsumi was blown through one of the open windows and landed in one of the spare rooms. Tatsumi opened his eyes to find that he was on top of Aria pinning her down. They stared at each other awkwardly for a couple of minutes before Aria finally spoke up<p>

"T-Tatsumi... Could you possibly..." Aria's face was bright red from either being drunk, embarrassed, or both.

"Ummm... Aria, I've been meaning to talk to you." Tatsumi got up and brushed himself off.

"About what?"

"Well, remember when we first met?" Tatsumi asked as he sat on the bed.

"You mean earlier today?" Aria went to open the door but it was locked from the other side "Seems we'll be here for a while..."

"When we met you said you 'liked me'" Tatsumi even air quoted.

"Oh, that... Well you see, you're different from the other guys that I've met." Aria remarked as she sat next to the boy.

"I guess, but I have to warn you that-" Tatsumi was cut off by Aria who drunkenly slammed her mouth into his, not as good as he'd imagined it would be but still his first. Tatsumi's body began to feel weird, it wasn't a bad weird but not one he was used to. Suddenly the excitement found it's way to his rod as his erection rose, noticing this Aria rubbed Tatsumi's erection and teased it. Breaking their lips, it was still connected by a strand of saliva. Tatsumi out of instinct grabbed Aria's breasts and began to fondle them. Aria reached behind her back to unzip her dress and exposed the mounds for Tatsumi's tight squeezing hands. Tatsumi finally let his trouser snake loose which Aria grabbed and began to slowly stroke _"This can't be happening right now, this has to be a dream." _Aria slowly leaned in her head to Tatsumi's erection. Starting by licking it up and down almost like a lollipop, Tatsumi couldn't handle it anymore he grabbed her by the back of her head and made her engulf the ready rod. It could be it was because it was his first time, but with no warning Tatsumi's cock erupted in Aria mouth forcing most of it down her throat. Tatsumi and Aria let out a great moan before falling back onto the bed. Tatsumi finally exhausted himself and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Tatsumi rolled around in bed trying to get comfortable, when his hand suddenly felt something soft and warm. Slowly opening his eyes he noticed some one else was laying in his bed. After rubbing his eyes and adjusting his vision he noticed Aria laying next to him. Aria opened her eyes and noticed Tatsumi sitting there.<br>"Tatsumi?" Aria yawned. It was after fully waking up that Aria noticed what Tatsumi was holding. She turned bright red in the face. "What do you think you're doing, Tatsumi?" Tatsumi now also noticing what he was doing quickly let go and and started to shake his arms yelling "Wait! It's not what it looks like!"...

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks guys for reading, but there was the special party flashback chapter. Next chapter find out what happened to Ieyasu and Sayo.<br>**

**Have a nice day, Chiller4D.**


End file.
